Inasmuch as most passenger vehicles and the like include rear overhang portions which project considerably rearward of the rear wheels of the vehicle and trailer hitches are constructed in a manner such that the forward tongue portion of a trailer towed behind such vehicles are actually coupled to the vehicles, at a point spaced slightly rearward of the rear bumpers of the vehicles any slight right and left lateral shifting of the forward end of the towing vehicle results in left and right lateral shifting, respectively, of the forward end of the trailer. This operational feature of the combination of a passenger vehicle and a trailer being towed there behind can be very dangerous, especially if the trailer is not properly loaded in a manner such that the gross load represented by the trailer has its center of gravity disposed forward of the wheels of the trailer. This is especially true when a trailer being towed has a large side elevational area upon which crosswind gusts and slip stream blasts may react. Accordingly, a need exists for a hitch connection between a vehicle and a trailer which will eliminate the sway tendencies of the vehicle and trailer combination as a result of slight lateral shifting of the forward end of the towing vehicle.
Examples of various different forms of anti-sway trailer hitches including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,201,660, 2,913,256, 3,254,905, 3,785,680, 3,787,077 and 3,825,282.